Seguir así
by Sayori OM
Summary: Él se enojaba, ella igual. Él terminaba yéndose para no continuar con la pelea o terminaran diciéndose algo que en verdad los lastimara. Necesitaba pensar, queria saber el por que de tanta pelea entre ellos. A lo mejor había algo que ya no funcionaba...


**N/A:** Hola *w* bueno primero me voy estrenando en este fandom (en fanfiction porque ya soy veterana XD por el manga, pero no mucho)

Sin mas por el momento los dejo leer :)

¡Enjoy! (^u^)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora **Kazue Kato.**

* * *

 **Seguir así**

Siempre terminaban en lo mismo desde hacía semanas.

Él se enojaba, ella igual. Él terminaba yéndose para no continuar con la pelea o terminaran diciéndose algo que en verdad los lastimara. A lo que ella contestaba con un azote de puerta en la espalda, oyendo como le gritaba que se largara.

Ella, por su parte, se quedaba sola en ese apartamento, que en esas ocasiones se sentía tan frío y sin vida. Solo que en esta ocasión cuando oyó el ruido del elevador cerrando sus puertas, en vez de desquitarse con algo se dejó caer sentada en el sofá, llorando.

Ninguno de los dos quería seguir así, pero es que en ocasiones ninguno de los dos sabían cuando parar de hablar o reclamar algo. No peleaban por todo, eso era un hecho, si fuera así no hubieran aguantado el primer día en que empezaron a vivir juntos como matrimonio.

Pero estas peleas en donde él se terminaba yendo eran nuevas, siempre que se enojaban él se iba a la sala y ella se quedaba en el cuarto. A la media hora ya se estaban disculpando.

Sabían muy bien que si dejaban que el orgullo manejara la relación no llegarían a ningún lugar y solo se terminarían lastimando y enojando más.

Era rara la relación pero a pesar de todo así se amaban.

Al principio de su relación la gente que solo estaba de chismosa en su relación, decían que no durarían ni un mes de pareja, pero el tiempo pasaba y seguían juntos.

Shura al principio le costaba no hacer caso de los comentarios, ya que la gente era maliciosa y parecía que esperaban a que estuvieran juntos para decirlo en voz medianamente alta. Pero Yukio la tomaba de la mano y hacia que siguiera su camino, puesto que sabía que ella no era de reaccionar, pues siempre le valía lo que la gente decía.

Ella por su parte había hecho que él se hiciera un poco más relajado, claro que esa era un poco su personalidad, así que solo podía hacer que calmara su actitud. No solo con ella, sino con todos los que lo rodeaban.

Cada día que pasaba descubrían cosas del otro, sus manías, sus gustos, sus reacciones ante las cosas. No sabían todo del otro pues eso no era posible de la noche a la mañana, solo sabían lo que era necesario por el momento.

* * *

En un momento a otro se encontró frente al edificio donde vivía su hermano, Rin.

Dudo por un momento tocar el timbre pidiéndole que lo dejara entrar, puesto que no sabía si se encontraba con Shiemi en ese momento haciendo los preparativos para la boda.

 _-Hola-_ la voz de su hermano sonó desde el interfón. No sabía cuándo había tocado.

-Hola… Ehh ¿Podría pasar?

-Claro, pasa.

* * *

La mayoría del tiempo le parecía raro hablar con Rin sobre su relación con Shura, bueno, en realidad lo sentía en toda platica. A pesar de todo siempre estaba ahí para él.

Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor el cual tenía un hermoso florero en el centro.

Veía el departamento con atención, como siempre. Tenía todo lo necesario para alguien que viviera solo. Aunque ya se podían ver algunas cosas empacadas, pronto Rin y Shiemi se casarían y se irían a vivir a una casa para poder formar su familia.

Yukio empezó a jugar con su _alianza,_ solía hacerlo solo cuando estaba nervioso.

-¿Quieren té?- pregunto Shiemi sonriente. Odiaba haber llegado cuando estaban en preparativos de boda.

-Sí, gracias- contesto Yukio. Rin solo asintió.

Este último espero que su prometida se retirara a la cocina para empezar a hablar.

-¿Todo bien? Es muy raro que vengas a visitarme- recalco esto último con un puchero.

-Y yo que pensaba que ya estabas acostumbrado- soltó un suspiro acomodándose los lentes, hizo una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-¡Que cruel!- grito Rin. –Mejor dime que paso.

-Nada, solo me peleé con Shura.

-¿Y eso es nada?- pregunto su hermano mayor cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, digo no, es raro sabes, antes si peleábamos pero ahora peleamos casi todos los días. Si llegó tarde del hospital, sino hago esto, sino hago lo otro. Nunca está feliz con nada y lo peor es que me está contagiando su humor.

-A lo mejor es venganza, tú siempre te terminabas peleando con ella por cosas sin sentido, tal vez quiere que sientas lo que sintió ella.

-No hablas enserio ¿Verdad? Porque si lo hicieras estarías hablando de cuando empezábamos a ser novios.

-Cierto, en ese caso no entiendo su actitud.

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala.

-Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda- se disculpó el mayor.

-No te preocupes.

-Lo mejor es que hables con ella, que hablen- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda. –Y sigo diciendo que no es justo que te casaras antes que yo, que soy el mayor.

-Ya supéralo Nii-san.

* * *

-Nii-san tiene razón, debemos hablar- susurro entrando a al edificio donde vivía.

A lo mejor ella estaba enojada porque había días que se quedaba en el hospital hasta el amanecer y prefería dormir allá y estar listo para su turno de nuevo. No, ella no se enojaría por algo que en muy pocas ocasiones pasaba.

Aunque… si lo pensaba, desde un día que hizo eso hace unas semanas atrás ella se enojó y no lo dejo dormir con ella, mejor dicho, no lo dejo dormir en su cama.

Yukio quería pensar que era eso, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que ella ya se hubiera aburrido de todo esto, literalmente de su vida juntos.

En ese caso aunque hablaran probablemente ella no cambiaría de opinión. Y nada podría hacer él.

Abrió lentamente la puerta del apartamento, ella estaba ahí acostada en el sillón, durmiendo. Se acercó lentamente, no quería despertarla, pudo ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos y su nariz roja.

 _-¿Acaso a llorado hasta quedarse dormida?_

Toco suavemente la mejilla de la pelirroja, se sentía como un completo idiota por haberla dejado sola ¿Pero cómo iba él a saber que se quedó llorando?

Definitivamente tenían que hablar.

-Shura despierta- susurro moviendo su hombro un poco, esta reacciono poco a poco.

-Yukio, ya regresaste- dijo frotándose los ojos, no le gustaba que la vieran llorando. Ni si quiera él que era su esposo.

-Sí ya regrese y necesito que hablemos.

Shura se incorporó rápidamente, provocándose un leve mareo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si- contesto seriamente. –Además yo también tengo que hablar contigo, pero tú empieza.

Yukio le tomó la palabra.

-No podemos seguir así, Shura. Peleándonos de esta manera.

-Lo sé- comento Shura con la cara agachada, Yukio no entendía esa reacción, ella siempre tenía la cara en alto.

-Shura, ¿Estas segura que todo está bien?- algo le pasaba.

-No, no estoy bien Yukio, al principio todo estaba bien pero ahora no lo sé- estaba alterada. –¡Siempre terminamos peleando por todo, tu todo el día en ese hospital y yo toda nerviosa y enojada todo el tiempo! Y el bebé, ¡El bebé me tiene toda ansiosa!

Al castaño se le heló la sangre.

-¿El bebé?- pregunto aun sin poder procesar bien lo que había escuchado, Shura paro de hablar. – ¿Estas embarazada?

-Sí- contesto en un murmuro.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Yukio se sentó en el sofá seguido de Shura.

-Me hubiera gustado decírtelo de otra manera pero no sabía cuál era el momento apropiado.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- quería decirle que a él también le hubiera gustado que se lo hubiera dicho de otra forma, pero si lo decía solo la haría sentir mal.

-No hace mucho, pero entre tantas peleas…

-Ya entiendo.

-Lo lamento te he dicho cosas feas últimamente y lo también lamento hablar así de tu trabajo sé que te encanta ser doctor. Estaba fastidiada todo el tiempo porque no sabía cómo decírtelo que termine diciendo cosas que no debía.

-En ese caso yo también me disculpo, debí ver lo que estaba pasando y eso que soy doctor- Yukio por fin comprendía el porqué de sus actitudes.

-Digo, ¿Estas contento con la noticia? Lo pregunto porque no habíamos hablado nada sobre tener o no tener hijos.

Yukio se le quedo viendo unos momentos.

-Como no lo voy a estar, ya sé que no soy muy expresivo aun pero estoy muy feliz- la abrazo instantáneamente. Claro que estaba feliz era su hijo, un hijo de ella y él.

Shura correspondió el abrazo.

 _-Padre, voy a tener un hijo con la mujer más problemática y fastidiosa del mundo. Seguramente te estas riendo de mi por haberme enamorado de ella, a pesar de haberme quejado tanto contigo sobre ella. Que juegos hace el universo._

* * *

 **N/F:** Creo es la historia que mas he checado y modificado en mi vida como escritora de fanfiction, en serio, por alguna razón siempre había algo que no me convencía (o a mi beta) y la terminaba modificando. Ahora se las puedo traer gracias a que este es el resultado final y debo decir que me a gustado como quedo (aunque muero internamente en pensar publicarla, la pena me esta ganando, pero debo hacerlo xD)

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer :3

Hasta la próxima (+u+)


End file.
